Sports enthusiasts such as skiers, surfers and bikers often prefer delaying their changing into appropriate sporting attire until their arrival at their particular sporting venue. Changing into appropriate footware such as biking shoes and skiing boots is especially difficult without a seat. Typical sporting enthusiasts drive trucks or sport utility vehicles that are equipped with receiver hitches and often these hitches receive sport utility racks such as bike and ski racks. For the typical sporting enthusiast, it is desirable to have a utility seat that attaches to either the receiver hitch directly or indirectly by way of a sport utility rack already attached to the receiver hitch or by way of an adaptor. It is further desirable that such a utility seat collapse or fold upward toward the rear of the vehicle when not in use.
The several embodiments of the present invention possess several advantages of this invention over existing platforms in both the stability provided by attaching the sport utility seat to a receiver hitch and the adaptability and versatility such that the seat may be attached inconjunction with a sport utility rack. The several embodiments of the present invention do not require a trunk to be open for attachment and therefore offer a desirable advantage that such embodiments may be folded upward toward the rear of the vehicle for safe traveling.
The several embodiments of the present invention provide a sport utility seat assembly whereby one or more sporting enthusiasts may quickly and conveniently change apparel on a seat that provides stability as a result of its attachment to a receiver hitch or with a sport utility rack with such seat being collapsible such that it may be folded upward toward the rear of the vehicle for safe traveling. Further, the several embodiments provide mounting stations as luggage and cargo carriers and provide platforms for those providing assistance during recreational boat launches from towed trailers.